ten song fandom
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Just a little challenge i found and did, hope you like it!


**Ten Song Fandom (Bones)**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the period of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, not the songs or the characters.**

* * *

1) Sober- Kelly Clarkson

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was undercover, even though she isn't a cop, but they needed her observation skills on this one, so there she sat on a tacky seat in a tacky circle in a tacky little room. "My name is Alyson Brianna Carlson and I am an alcoholic." She knew this was a lie but she did not need anyone else to know this. "It has been three months since my last drink." The circled erupted in acclamation and she took her seat back and waited as the next person stood.

* * *

2) Smile- Lilly Allen

Brennan walked out of Tim Colby's apartment building with a smile on her face, she knew what they had just done was wrong, revenge is not the answer she of all people should know that but it wasn't as if she had killed anyone, she smiled at the woman walking next to her Rachelle Colby, Tim's wife.

* * *

3) Baby its cold outside Jessica Simpson Nick Lachey

Bones sat in Booths apartment, she knew she had to leave, "I really should go," Booth slid a hand onto her denim clad thigh.

"Don't go," her breath hitched in her throat.

"Maybe half a drink more," Booth smiled and pored her another glass of wine.

* * *

4) Walk like an Egyptian- the Bangles

Bones knocked on Booth's door, when it swung open; she had to look down to see who answered it. "Parker?" the little blond boy smiled wildly at her.

"Dr. Bones," he hugged her and then pulled her into the lounge room where she saw Booth dancing in the middle of the room with a doughnut in his mouth to 'Walk Like an Egyptian' his eyes went wide when he saw her.

* * *

5) Conversations with my 13-Year-Old Self- Pink

Bones stood in silence; this had to be a dream, for their standing in front of her, was her. She knew this was illogical, but she knew when this was; it was just after her first boyfriend broke up with her to go out with Bella Nardini she cried for a week, until she dumped him for Rick Armor.

* * *

6) All About Us- T.A.T.U.

Bones couldn't believe it, she was on the front cover of a stupid gossip magazine. This was not what she expected to see in the waiting room of her dental surgery. She picked up the offending object, and sure enough there on the front of Who magazine was her, arms wrapped around her boyfriend and partner, Agent Seeley Booth, the headline said, 'Brennan's new love interest is her muse!"

* * *

7) Light Summer Dress- MA

Bones looked through her closet, it was a nice day and she was going to the park with Booth and Parker, she wanted to look nice. She had been standing there for an hour, and she finally decided on a blue summer dress, she pulled it on with a pair of flats and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

8) As I Am- Miley Cyrus

Bones sat curled up on her couch, she had a book in her lap and a glass of wine in her hand, she had been like this for an hour, she was PMS-ing and uncomfortable, so she just wanted to veg out. She groaned when her doorbell went off, she placed her glass on the coffee table and walked to the door.

"Booth, I am not in the best mood right now," he smiled, winding his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"That's ok."

* * *

9) Horror Movie- The Skyhooks

Bones flicked through the channels on her new TV, she got to a news program and stopped.

"See Bones aren't you glad I convinced to get you this?" Booth smiled as he kissed the side of her head. She frowned at him.

"You didn't convince me, I was just sick of always staying at your house and you never staying here." He smiled again.

"This is like one of those stupid horror movies you made me watch," she frowned again at the TV.

"It's the six-thirty News Bones."

* * *

10) Daughters- John Meyers

"People love like they are taught to love, Bones." She had a tear running down her face.

"I was never taught."

"I know, if a kid is sexually abused as a child, they quite often, lose the ability to interact on a certain level, and because your parents left when you were sixteen, you are scared that if you let someone in they are just gonna leave you, but I'm not going anywhere Bones, I promise you that!"

"thank you Booth."

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you liked it! Please R&R

JJ:P


End file.
